New Generation
by WithTheMoonAndStars
Summary: A group of new defenders for camp-half blood, two deaths and more missing. Mystery, drama, adventure, and more. Characters at camp-half blood.  Not good at descriptions, just read it please...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. :(

This story takes place seven years after the battle of the Labyrinth, but let's just say the Battle of the Titans a.k.a. The Last Olympian, and Daedalus's death never happened. Camp Half-blood is attacked and is closed to be rebuilt, so this new generation of mortals, demigods and immortals takes a dangerous quest, and some people may not make it back.

But none of the friends know the fates have a certain fate for each of them. None know, but their best friend, just might be immortal. None know they just might be sworn enemies…but they'll find out in the end.

For character descriptions please see my profile.


	2. Dark Places and Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

Hope's POV  
>A strong wind blew my hair away from my face as me and my friends from Camp Half-Blood awaited the great oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Savannah Roseann tapped her foot impatiently, glancing around uneasily. "Will you stop that already?" Lauren Goldenshield hissed, shooting daggers at Savannah. Savannah rolled her hazel eyes and asked in an oily voice, "Why? Is it bothering you?" Lauren stood on her tippy-toes, and stepped forward, towering over Savannah intimately. "No, it's bothering everybody; I was just the first to speak up about it." Savannah huffed out air angrily and stopped tapping her foot, and Lauren sighed, relieved, and sat next to Kira Amsel on a large log. Suddenly, a small, petite woman with frizzy red hair stepped out behind a corner in the labyrinth with a plate of…scrambled eggs? "Hello, come along with me." She said calmly and turned on her heels rather quickly. "Is she going to lead us to a room of bacon and cereal, too?" Isaiah whispered in my ear. I stifled a laugh. "You mean <em>soy<em>bacon!" Kira chimed in behind us, raising an eyebrow. That only made me laugh harder, and I quickly earned a few weird looks from other students. "Kira, you are such a, well, vegetarian." I whispered to her, grinning. She smiled back, swelling with pride, and I slowly made my way to the front of the students. We soon reached the mosaic room, and I nudged Taylor Auditore, but he ignored me and stared down at his feet nervously. What was up with him? He was usually really nice, and he seemed normal an hour ago. Maybe he was allergic to scrambled eggs or something…

Lauren's POV  
>This. Is. Crazy. Like, as soon as we reached the mosaic room, we were all claimed. World, meet Lauren Goldenshield, daughter of Apollo!<p>

Hope's POV  
>I'm going to introduce you to all my friends. Meet Isaiah son of Hermes, Savannah, whose patron is Hera. Hannah, who is Zeus's daughter. Also, Kira, who is daughter of Demeter, Taylor, son of Poseidon, and lastly, Samantha, who is a Pegasusgirl. Her patron is Poseidon. Oh yeah. My mom/patron is Artemis. Lauren and Seth are children of Apollo, and, well...anyway, Chiron welcomed us to camp, and Dionysus was, more or less, in a good mood.

**(The Next Day)**

"Attention campers!" Chiron said. "We have missing campers from the Hermes, Poseidon, and Zeus cabins. Isaiah Kokkili, Hannah Jag, and Taylor Auditore are missing. Instead of a cabin check, you must all look for Isaiah, Hannah and Taylor! Cabins must stick together. If your cabin has less than 3 members, please see me. Only check within a 5-mile radius from the mosaic room. Your last camp [summer] bead will beep when a search team finds someone. If you do not have one, please see Argus, Mr. D, or me."

The camp then scattered without a second thought, and since I did not have any cabin mates, I paired up with my friends Kira, Savannah, and Silver Wing. We did make a good team; maybe we could find Isaiah, Hannah and Taylor! We went through the Hermes cabin, and then I spotted a delta symbol, (the symbol of Daedalus) and hit it, it opened up into a dark corridor. We shared an uneasy glance.

"I-I don't think we should go in." Savannah said, shrinking back.

"Well, I think it's welcoming." Kira said, and we all stared at her as if she just appeared out of the sky.

"What are you talking about? Do you think all creepy, dark places are welcoming? There could be evil inside!" We exclaimed.

Kira rolled her eyes and gave me one of her famous quotes, which she just loved to give out. "'It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways.' Gandhi said that." Savannah stepped inside, gazing inside the corridor. I took in a deep breath and, not willing to leave my friend, stepped inside as well. Suddenly, I heard a blood-curdling shriek that shook my bones.

"Oh my gods, Savannah!" we all screamed at the same time and dashed inside. Savannah stood, trembling. "H-hey, H-Hope?" she squeaked, turning ghostly pale.

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity burning inside me.

"I found Isaiah." She said, and pointed down at my feet, where a bloody Isaiah lay with a dagger lay stuck in Isaiah's chest. I let out a shrill scream and jumped back.

"Wholly hawthorn, what is that?" Kira gasped. Tears sprung to my eyes, but I blinked them back quickly. A few other people heard our screams, including Lauren, Samantha, and a few others.

"What does it look like?" Savannah snapped.

"No, I mean that!" Kira pointed to the dagger in his chest, and slowly bent down and tugged it out, and I saw Samantha turn bright green.

"H-Hope, whose does this look like?" Kira asked, already knowing the answer. Suddenly, I realized whose it was.

"It's Taylor's." I whispered, my eyes widening. I felt black appear at the edge of my vision, and rather abruptly, I fainted.

Kira's POV  
>Unexpectedly, Hope fainted. Luckily, Lauren and Savannah caught her, but I just stood, staring at the bloody dagger. "' Killers can seem smart when you can't figure out who they are.'" I thought the Pat Brown quote aloud. I felt lightheaded for a second, but quickly shook it off. "This is against nature!" I yelled suddenly, anger rising inside of me.<p>

Hope's POV  
>When I was unconscious, I had a demigod dream. I was in Hades' realm, right in front of an empty throne. My knees shook. The voice of the lord of the dead spoke.<p>

"Yes, Isaiah Kokkili is dead. But the murderer may not quite be who you expect." I then woke.

My friends ran off to talk to Chiron. I stayed behind. I looked over at Isaiah's broken and bloody form and confirmed…he's dead. But the writing in blood read a chilling message. "_Moon heir, beware. You're next_." The message was supposed to go on, but I did not read it. I was too busy crying…wait. The massage looked like it was supposed to be continued, but it was like the person who wrote it was fighting their self. That was weird…but badly smeared were more words, "_Help me_." I recognized that messy handwriting-Taylor Auditore's.


	3. Talking with Eachother

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

Lauren's POV  
><strong><br>**The rest of camp half-blood heard ear-piercing screams, and we all raced to the source of the screams to find Savannah and Kira fanning an unconscious Hope. A bloody dagger lay by Kira's feet, but she was far to busy trying to wake up Hope.

"Oh my gardenia, this is the second time she's fainted!" Kira cried. She soon became annoyed and pinched Hope's nose.

"Kira, what are you doing?" I asked, but she ignored me. Soon, Hope's eyes popped open and she gasped for air, coughing. Hope glared at Kira coldly, but Kira just smiled sheepishly and said "Sorry, Hope."

"Okay, okay, what is happening here?" I demanded, getting all their attentions.

"Taylor's missing. He's highly dangerous and he could go after any one of us. He could kill us." Hope said, her eyes widening.

"But he could be dead himself, don't forget that." Savannah chimed in, pointing a finger at Hope.

"Pink primrose! He could be hunting as we speak!" Kira covered her mouth in realization. All three friends began reasoning with one another, and I turned on my heel and began running as fast as I could to give the news. As it turned out, all the students of the Apollo and Artemis cabins, which included me, had to keep watch of camp half-blood during nighttime using our bows and arrows, along with security whistles. I'm not going to live on without knowing where Taylor Auditore is, and I'm going to need the help of my friends, because this is one mystery that won't go unsolved.

Silver Wing's POV

Oh my linseed. Seeing that dead body, seeing that _bloody_ dead body, made me so close to throwing up my breakfast of barley and orange juice that I had to leave the room. Sadly, the picture still burns in the back of my mind, no matter how hard I try to shove it away. There's news going around that Taylor Auditore was the one that was said to have killed Isaiah, but he was still missing. The 3 girls that found Isaiah, Kira Amsel, Savannah Roseann, and Hope Silverwind, were sent to be questioned of Isaiah's death. There hasn't been this much action for years!

3rd Person POV

Lauren Goldenshield, Savannah, and Hope Silverwind stood together, talking.

"Taylor seemed like a kind person, but I don't think he'd really murder someone intentionally." Hope thought aloud, looking down at her feet.

"He never seemed _too_ nice to me, and this just proves my point!" Lauren said, crossing her tanned arms over her chest as a chilly wind blew her hair out of her face, showing her soft rosy cheeks.

"Who could've known what happened? It was an act, and a good one at that. It was impossible to save Isaiah, but what I'm wondering is why would Taylor single Isaiah out? Taylor showed no signs of hatred before." Savannah pointed out.

"'Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown.'" a voice said behind us, and they all turned around to see Kira. "It's a Shakespeare quote. What it means is that Isaiah was an important figure, don't you think? If I were to kill, which in reality I would never think of doing, I'd kill of the biggest factor first, wouldn't you?" and with that, she left them, their heads burning with curiosity. Isaiah was certainly the weirdest, most _annoying_ one. Why would Taylor kill him?

Unknown's POV

The plan is running smoothly, no creases in the fabric as they say. I just need to frighten the moon heir a bit more before the second step to my plan is completed, as well.

Percy's POV

As soon as I got the news that my half brother had murdered a child of Hermes, I immediately shadow-traveled to camp half-blood to see what was the matter. A stark truth soon came to me: my half brother, the same boy that killed a son of Hermes called by Isaiah, was on the run. I'm going to need the help of the other students of camp half-blood. That is, if I can find students who will be brave enough to help me...

The Girls' POV

Oh my gods. Percy Jackson! Anyway, he wants a group of brave people to go with him on a quest. Duh, count us in! We need to find Hannah Jag, however. But one person hasn't agreed to go with us on the quest, and that is Hope Silverwind. Well, she'll be fine here, I guess. However, we didn't know how wrong we were by this assumption.


	4. Missing Weapons and Help from an Archer

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. :(

Hope's POV  
>I awoke the next morning to the sound of Kira and Savannah dashing inside my cabin.<p>

"How is it just gone? Things don't disappear like that!" I heard Savannah whisper to Kira.

"A sword never kills anybody; it is a tool in the killer's hand." Kira replied, trying to calm herself down.

"Oh, I see her, come on, Kira!" Savannah cried, and suddenly, I felt myself being pushed out of bed. I landed on my face with a violent THUMP.

"Oh, poinsettia, you weren't supposed to push her out of bed! I just said get her up!" I knew it was Kira speaking because of her use of flower vocabulary. I moaned and glanced up at Savannah and Kira crowding over me with surprised expressions on their faces. Kira reaches out her sky blue painted fingers to me, and I grabbed onto her hand as she pulled me to my feet. She gave me a weary smile as her ocean blue eyes pierced into mine.

"Hope, w-we can't f-find Taylor's dagger." Savannah said, her voice cracking with worry. I froze in my tracks and gaped.

"How could you have possibly lost it? You told me you had kept it in your cabin!" I yelled, anger boiling inside of me. Not at my friends, but at whoever was messing with our heads. Whoever killed Isaiah.

"I did!" Kira shot back, "But I woke up and it was gone! All I remember was hearing some shuffling in the cabin last night, but I paid little to no attention to it." I paused as determination rushed into me. I furrowed my brow and demanded, "Both of you get changed. Be sure to gather up Lauren and Silver Wing."

"'Out beyond ideas of wrongdoing and right doing, there is a field. I will meet you there.'" Kira said, and we all gazed at her. "It's a quote. Now hurry, let's go." She and Savannah fled the cabin, and I quickly got changed into a silver archery outfit to go out and watch the camp with the rest of the archers.

Silver Wing's POV  
>Kira, Savannah, and Lauren all appeared in my cabin in the morning, their expressions unreadable. They said nothing, but gripped my arm and dragged me outside.<p>

"What do you guys want?" I asked, the crisp morning air slapping me in the face.

"We're going to find Taylor, but we will need your help." Lauren said, staring at me expectantly. I nodded slowly, and soon they were shuffling forward. I followed them as we set off on our quest for acceptance, love, friendship, and the deadly assassin.

Seth's POV  
>Mighty pines surrounded me as me and a few other campers stood in a small clearing, practicing our archery. Suddenly, I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and I glimpsed back to see Hope Silverwind watching me with a small smile plastered on her face.<p>

"What did you do this time, Hope?"

"Nothing. Seth, I need you to do me a small favor." She said, sighing.

"I'm listening." I said, smirking.

"I need you to pretend to be injured." She said.

I raised an eyebrow, my weirdness setting in. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I know that one night you and your friends tried to brand Silver Wing for a few laughs, AND you stole all the camp's nutella supply and replaced it with dirt." My breath caught in my throat, and I set my bow and arrow on the ground.

"How much do you know about that?" I questioned.

"Not much, but I do know that you are supposed to brand cows, obviously not Pegasus, AND nutella ain't dirt. This missy knows nutella."

"Fine, I'll pretend to be injured." I grumbled, and she mumbled a brief thank you and walked back to her place to practice. I inhaled deeply, and took out my pocketknife. When nobody was looking, I cut into my arm, ignoring the pain. I folded my knife back into my pocket and watched the blood seep through my sleeve before I cried out in pain and fell down to my knees, and all for show. I grunted in pain and gripped my arm, holding my breath to look flushed. My brothers and sisters ran over to my aid, and out of the corner of my eye I spotted the daughter of Artemis running as fast as she could to the direction of the labyrinth.

* * *

><p>Right…Camp Half-Blood's cabins are in the labyrinth, but all the activities aren't. So Hope and Seth were at the archery range. Sorry for the confusion.<p> 


	5. Another Death

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

Lauren's POV

My friends and I made our way through a dark forest. Cracks of sunlight were spotted here and there, but that was the only real light we had to guide us to Taylor. Suddenly, a screech echoed throughout the forest that made all of us jump. We heard ragged breaths, and suddenly I felt something wet seeping through my shoes.

"What is that?" I yelped, jumping out of the sopping wet glob. "Shit, what is that?" I cursed, pointing at a long narrow trail of blood.

"Oh my gods." Savannah gasped.

"Wholly hibiscus, what is that?" Kira asked, her voice trembling violently. I stepped over it and followed the trail of blood, Silver Wing trotting by my side. Suddenly, Silver Wing came to a halt and began slashing around. She jumped up and began heading in the other direction, but Kira grabbed her harness and tugged her back. I scanned around, and my eyes landed on a bloody Hannah lying on the ground.

"…Help…help…" she sounded like an iPod on replay. When I bent over to look at her face, Taylor's dagger was lodged in her stomach. Suddenly, her arm reached up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me forward to her. I shrieked as loud as I possibly could, and Kira and Savannah did as well.

"What do I do?" Kira screamed, freaking out. Savannah began crying.

"Get her off of me!" I boomed, trying to release me of her grasp.

"Well you're the healer!" Savannah stated.

Kira glanced around, and her eyes widened as she plucked her reed pipes out of her pocket. She began playing a haunting yet beautiful melody, and soon, a wave of tree leaves whizzed through the air and violently crashed right onto Hannah. I froze, taking in short, rapid breaths, as I stood up. Unexpectedly, Kira and I burst into tears, and we joined Savannah in a huge hug.

"I-I-I think I just k-killed Hannah." Kira whispered, as loud as she dared.

"You d-didn't kill her, Kira. Taylor did." I said, hugging her even tighter. She took in a sharp breath and wiped away her tears.

"Let's go back." She announced, and turned on her heel without another word. It was a silent yet mournful walk back to camp half-blood. To top it all off, once we got back, we received word that Hope had gone missing. We gave the news about Hannah. What has become of us?

Silver Wing's POV

That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life. At the time I was more shocked than sick, but on the way back, I was seconds away from throwing up when I thought of that dying Hannah. I hate my squeamish-ness. But obviously, that wasn't the largest problem for all of us. Taylor seemed more deadly than ever, and to think that he could be anywhere at any minute scares the wits out of me. And Hope is missing…I had a reason to be scared, after almost being burned with a brand-iron by some obnoxious students; I learned that danger could be anywhere. But this time, I have a feeling that the killer may not be who we think…

Savannah's POV

A rainbow of emotions stirred inside of me as the judge said those words, those awful words, "Savannah Roseann, you are being held guilty of the murder of Hannah Jag." My breath caught in my throat and I froze, horrified. "W-what? But I didn't do it! I would never lay a finger on Hannah!" I yelled, furious. How dare these people say that I murdered Hannah! It was Taylor, that bloodthirsty killer that took back his dagger in the middle of the night from my cabin just to go and kill another one of my friends! But the godly jury pressed on and on about motives and where I was at the time of death…Gods help us all…


	6. Found him!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO…and I am completely against Evilash King making her Hope based off of my Hope and making her a daughter of Ares…oh yeah. Please vote on the poll at my profile… ;)

* * *

><p><span>Hope's POV<span>

A person doesn't realize how unprepared they are for a quest. But I am not an ordinary person. So duh, I was over packed. I had rice balls (yum) dried meat that I intended _not_ to eat (blame Kira), a flashlight, two blankets, a rope, a canteen of nectar, ambrosia squares, and a labyrinth map. After walking, running, and killing stuff for an hour, I came to what looked like an abandoned campsite. I picked up the dagger (Taylor's) and suddenly, I realized two things. One, this wasn't an abandoned campsite. It's a campsite. Two, I was bleeding. Evidently it had a stupid hidden blade that would stab your wrist. I heard a twig snap behind me, and I turned slowly, with one thought in mind: "This world is SERIOUSLY messed-up."

Telepathy POV between Seth, Lauren, and Hope

Time froze.

**Hope**: I'm gonna to die now.

**Lauren**: Hope?

**Seth**: What the heck?

**Hope**: …Lauren? Seth?

**Lauren and Seth**: Yep.

**Hope**: Great. I've been in the labyrinth for an hour, and I'm already going crazy.

**Seth**: You're not going crazy. You've been crazy for awhile now.

**Hope**: Thanks for making me feel better…anyway, Lauren, Seth, why can I hear you?

**Lauren**: Maybe it's because you're the first moon heir, so no one knows why. But we're all technically related; although you're godly side doesn't exactly count. So what I'm saying is we're kinda related, so maybe that's why?

**Seth**: Where are you?

**Hope**: In the labyrinth.

**Lauren**: Why?

**Hope**: I'm looking for Taylor. Don't tell anyone though. I think I found his campsite, learned more about the dagger, and am about to die. I had a dream vision-ish thing before this, so I need you to check on something.

**Lauren**: Okay…

**Hope**: Do you know that undetermined camper, A.J.?

**Seth**: The seven year-old? Yeah…

**Hope**: Is. He. At. Camp?

**Lauren**: Oh, darn it! He's not!

**Hope**: Go look for him. I'll be fine.

**Seth**:By the way, you owe me big-time, my brothers think I'm crazy for hurting myself. BTW, Lauren, I'm not emo. And you could've said a…stronger word for darn it…like shit.

**Hope**: …okay then, enough with the cursing.

**Lauren**: …Seth…you know you're on KP, right?

**Seth**: You do it, seeing as I'm stuck here with this huge cut on my arm, why don't you be a dear and do it for me, my wonderful sister Lauren?

**Hope**: You know you didn't have to ACTUALLY injure yourself…

**Seth**: Whatever.

**Lauren**: Ugh, fine, I'll do KP for you, but you owe me BIG TIME.

**Seth**: Fine. But I'm not swearing on the River Styx or anything…

_~Telepathy ends.~_

A.J.'s POV

You'd think to be a new camper, you'd get more then a welcome, a t-shirt, a feast, a warning, and then get kidnapped. But no, some person I can't see kidnaps me! You're thinking "Oh, he's stupid, just use your godly powers!" but I _can't_! I can't because I'm undetermined. Stupid camp.

Observer's POV (No POV)

One down, one kidnapped, and one faked death. Now to trick the moon heir, and drive her crazy. Soon we'll have a full-out camp war.

Taylor's POV

I have to stop him. I need to find a way to defeat him, but it's harder to defeat your other half than it looks. The war god Ares is using me to try and take over camp by first destroying me, knowing how much 'potential' I had inside of me. After that, he'll kill off the people that I care about, and after that, all of Hades will break out, and there will be full demigod war.


	7. Fainting and a Disgusted Huntress

Disclaimer: No, I do not own PJO. Thanks for asking :)

Please, please, please review! Review and you get a cookie! Like this one! ( : : ) Yum! :P

Thank you all of you for reviewing…even if you're reviewing yourself! Haha. :)

* * *

><p><span>Hope's POV<span>

"H-Hope?" A voice behind me asks, obviously bewildered.

"Oh…my…gods, Taylor?" I say, ignoring the pain erupting from my wrist.

"Uh, yeah, duh. What the hell are you doing here?" The killer asks.

"Oh, so now you're wondering what _I'm_ doing here? Where the…let me rephrase that, where were you? Camp is worried sick, and we've had more deaths in the past week than in the past month!" I screamed, giving him my best I-hate-you-so-I'm-giving-you-the-evil-eye look.

"Hope, calm down. You're losing it. I mean, seriously. One, I'm not a killer. Two, Hannah isn't dead. Three, well, I am a killer, but only part of me is…and four, you know you have a knife in your wrist, right? You might want to take that out…" He said, sounding amused but obviously trying to distract me.

I gave him a look that said _yeah, right_, but began to doubt myself. He took a step forward, and as fast as lightning I had whipped out my bow and arrow. The knife slid out of the wound in my hand and clattered to the floor. And, like no good huntress should do, I flinched.

"Very impressive, Hope Silverwind." Taylor said, sarcasm and coldness spread throughout his tone. I rolled my eyes, and then targeted Taylor, who had taken another step forward. Until realization hit me a split second too late…first of all, Taylor's eyes weren't brown, like they usually were. They were…_blood red_. Second, he had Ares' shield and sword…which TOTALLY freaked me out. And last, there were footsteps behind me, and my friends came tumbling (literally) out of a metal chute behind me. I fired an arrow right at Taylor (or that _thing's _shoulder, purposely missing any part of him, and swiftly turned around to see Seth, Hannah, and Silver Wing. Seeing Hannah, I fainted.

Silver Wing's POV

Whoa. That girl faints waaaay too much…not much of a thank you…anyway; a small and kinda…ferocious army came to attack Auditore. (Auditore…a.k.a. Taylor?) So basically it was the dead Hannah, the injured Seth, and the awesome horse-girl. Who happens to hate Seth. Yep…ever since him and a group of friends tried to brand me, well, you get it. Savannah Roseann would probably be here…if she wasn't in jail. Lauren would be here if she wasn't doing Seth's KP and Isaiah would be here if he wasn't an frickin' dead idiot…I guess he's just a lazy person because even the ghost of Hannah is here. Kira's in her cabin praying in Ancient Greek, looking like she had a nervous breakdown. Anyway (again) we came to fight, and looks like just in time. But as soon as Hope fainted, the weirdest thing happened. Next to Auditore the air shimmered in a rainbow light and an angelic voice seemed to whisper to him. The next second, _he_ fainted and _Hope_ woke up, keeping her bow steady and a celestial bronze arrow notched. She hurried toward that traitor and checked his eyes. Brown. She looked EXTREMELY relived. Then she did that pinch-your-nose thing. And evidently Kira's knowledge works like a charm, because in the next second Taylor's eyes flew open and he gasped for air. Yepp, good old Kira…but instead of Hope killing him then and there (We all know she's fully capable of that…) she burst into tears and fled the labyrinth. At the last second, she locked eyes with her half-brother Seth and he nodded.

**~Telepathy Begins~**

**Hope**: Please bring Taylor to camp and find AJ, if you can…

**Seth**: Since you still have your bow in your hand, sure. But you owe me!

**Hope**: Thanks…see you later. I'm gonna go talk to Chiron…

**Seth**: Bye.

**~Telepathy Ends~**

Hope's POV

I ran from the labyrinth, realization pounding through my head. I ran to the now-repaired Camp Half-Blood, ran to the porch of the big house and began speaking rapid English to Chiron.

"''…" I said.

"That makes no sense. Slow down and start from the beginning please." The centaur said.

"Chiron, we found Taylor. Seth and Silver Wing came to help me, and they came with Hannah-who _ISN'T_ dead! Or…at least she came back as a ghost…" I said hesitantly. "Seth is looking for AJ. Silver Wing and Hannah are bringing Taylor to camp. It turns out he's not evil-well, he's not a killer but he's back to pranking people even though he's a son of Poseidon and not Hermes-and Ares is controlling him, wanting a war. I think." I said, hesitantly speaking out the last part, tears still streaming down my face.

"Πώς θα μπορούσε να είναι τόσο ηλίθιοι, Κυρά;" a voice muttered behind me, and Kira was quickly hurrying by me, refusing to make any eye contact. I understood her, and she had said "How could you be so stupid, Kira?" Suddenly a gust of wind picked up and the air shimmered, meaning one thing-someone (or thing) powerful is coming.

* * *

><p>Ooooh a bit cliffy! Is Hannah alive? Is Taylor telling the truth? Will Chiron believe Hope? Review! :)<p> 


End file.
